


Different

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, June challenge, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Emily knows that things are about to change.Set at JJ and Will's reception.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of June Challenge...yes, I'm already behind.
> 
> Song - [Goodbye to You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NERmgwWfnoI) by Michelle Branch

Emily looks around at the members of her team as they celebrate JJ’s wedding.  She smiles somberly, knowing that this may be it.  No, she takes that back.  This is it.  Deep down she’d already made her decision; now she just needed to express it to the team.  As Aaron approaches her, she knows that he’s figured it out. 

 

“Come on,” he says.  “Dance with me.”

 

Emily takes his outstretched hand and allows him to lead her out to where the others are dancing.  She meets his gaze as they begin moving with the music.  “You know,” she says softly.

 

“It’s my job to know,” Aaron says just as softly.

 

“Of course.  As a profiler and my boss, right?”

 

“After everything we’ve been through, I’d like to think we’re beyond just that.”

 

“We are.  Aaron…”  She takes a shaky breath as he reaches up to push a strand of hair behind her ear.  “I wish things could have been different.”

 

He nods.  “Me too.”


End file.
